A case of Mistaken Identity
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to New York to investigate a man who can change anyone or anything into either, Is the journey wasted? Can Mulder and Scully stop their lusts?
1. Chapter 1

**A Case of Mistaken identity**

_Disclaimer: I am saying this for all my stories regarding the x-files I own nothing but a couple of DVD's my words are not borrowed and I claim nothing. _

Scully woke up her alarm clock bleeping away at her. She wiped away the sleep in her eyes and headed for the shower. Mulder had kept her up all night with his half arsed baseball lessons she was on probably her sixth. Her late birthday present and she wasn't sure she liked it but she pretended she did for his sake. She hoped out of the shower and did her usual routine she dried her hair finished her make up, put her clothes on and try and find the shoes she'd kicked off her feet the night before. She walked out of her apartment and headed for the stairs got in her car and headed to work.

She knew how the day would go already Mulder would be in his office grinning with another case file in hand fiddling with his tie and making silly jokes. She had to admit she'd endured seven years of it, but she loved it.

Of course there he was grinning with a case file.

"Good morning Scully, we have a case a very interesting one." He fiddled with his tie.

"Go on?"

"A man in New York who can change anything into anything he likes for instance, his face into something else, himself into a cat, a car into a women."

"So what's the crime?"

"Well that's just it Scully people have been complaining about missing objects from there houses with no signs of break ins. Not even small things, TVs, Cash things deliberately being stolen."

"And NYPD can't handle this why?"

"Because it has all the characteristics of an x-file, everyone who has been robbed have a cat or a cat flap. They've all reported seeing a ginger cat after things have gone missing Scully. A Cat Bugler, Scully." He smirked

"So Mulder? I guess this means were of to New York?"

"You know me too well."

"So do you have the plane tickets?"

"In my pocket Scully. Get packing we're going to the big city."

Scully heard the horn of a car outside of her window it was Mulder. She had all her bags packed and she headed for the door. She knew what Mulder was like she knew he would be waiting outside her door to help her with her bags.

"Scully let me get those?"

"Thanks"

"So you got everything? Guns? Money? ID badge? Underwear? XXX magazine? Woops sorry the last one was my reminder." He said as he walked towards his car.

"Shut up Mulder and get in the car." She said laughing.

They arrived at the airport and Scully was so shocked about how much fun she was having. She gathered it was because her and Mulder had become closer.

They stepped on the plane and sat in their seats. Scully started on a crossword puzzle but Mulder kept looking over her shoulder and giving her the answers before she could think.

"The answer to 12 down is futon"

"Mulder what is the point me doing this if you're constantly giving me the answers." She said laughing at how adorable he could be as he popped a sunflower seed in his mouth. He could get so restless he began rocking backward and forward impatiently in his seat. He started pursing and popping his lips to Scully's annoyance the truth was he was doing it on purpose to get her attention.

"Ok Mulder you have my attention" She said putting the crossword down. He smiled.

"We don't have long anyway." As he said so the pilot announced they were landing and to put their seatbelts on.

They stepped of the plane the cold air hitting their cheeks even the terminal seemed noisy.

They got to the hotel and up to their separate rooms. They rested for a while and went to investigate what they had arrived for. They arrived at the door of Richard Niles' apartment. They knocked on the door, Richard Niles got up from his seat. He seemed to slick his hair back. He moved his hand all the way down his spine. All of a sudden the Richard Niles that had been 20 seconds ago was a frail old man.

He answered the door.

"Hello, Can I help you?"

"Yes you can, I'm special agent Dana Scully and this is Special agent Fox Mulder we were wondering if you can help us with something, we've had several reports of you being able to shape shift and I know its ludicrous but change your face, You are Richard Niles aren't you?"

"No sorry lady but that's not me, Richard moved out about 3 months ago."

"Your name is?"

"My names John Travers" The old man said.

"Do you have any documentation to prove that?" The man went inside his apartment he picked up a bill addressed to Richard Niles waved his hand over it and made it out to be 'John Travers'

"Here you go agents I hope I've not caused you any trouble" He said hanging the bill over.

"Well this seems to be in order Mr Travers we're sorry for wasting your time." Scully said smiling politely. They walked out.

"Well Mulder we've travelled to the other side of America and found nothing I hope you're going to explain it to Skinner because I sure as hell aren't."

"No Scully I think he's lying remember he can change anything he could've changed his face and that bill."

"Well Mulder we have booked two days here, so what are we gonna' do?"

"I guess we should have fun New York style, Scully."

They arrived back at the hotel and Mulder joined Scully in her room.

"So Scully we've eaten New York pizza, doughnuts, caught a yellow cab and been charged double what we would back home, drank New York beer. What else is there to do?"

"I don't know Mulder but watch TV sounds good to me." She flicked the remote on the TV. Mulder looked at a bible in the draw.

"Scully I know this is against your faith but I've told you before get rid of the bible in hotel rooms."

"Oh come on Mulder do you really think that we're being surveyed?"

"Honestly, yes I do" Mulder kept his face straight and Scully giggled. He sat on the end of the bed next to her and began to watch 'friends' which he never could stand. Scully flung her heels off and lay back. Mulder did the same. She giggled and looked into his eyes lying opposite to her. He leaned forward and kissed her and before they knew it he was tearing at her clothes. He ripped her shirt open popping all the buttons on the way. She tore at his shirt doing the same. Buttons lay all over the floor. She couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt. His lips were so warm and soft his hands were firm and touched all the right places. They lay down while he was on top of her. He put his firm hand up her skirt touching her legs and tearing at her skirt. She got the belt off his pants she couldn't do it quickly enough. She threw them off him. Mulder's lips seemed to tare away she didn't want him to stop but she panicked.

"Scully are you sure." He said panting.

"Shut up Mulder." She said pulling him nearer. He didn't need to be told twice. He had waited for it for so long and he truly loved her. More than anything, She was assigned to help him find the only thing he wanted the truth but now he wanted her more than the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Scully got dressed and ready to carry on the investigation following a tip off from Skinner. She knew Mulder would have already heard about it. She got dressed and decided not to confront Mulder about the night before and pretend that it never happened. He had left in the morning so it was perfectly clear he didn't want to face her. She respected him for it as it was clearly outside the FBI guidelines for a female and male agent to be involved in that sort of contact. She enjoyed it though something she would never admit but the truth was she loved him. That was one truth she knew for definite.

"Good morning Mulder."

"Scully" He said enthusiastically from his chair facing his lap top.

_Please don't mention last night Mulder, please don't mention last night. _

"Did skinner tell you?"

"Yes he did apparently that old man, well what he appeared to be was actually Richard Niles and not the man he said he was." She said raising an eyebrow. He made a gunshot noise at her as he usually did when she was right which most of the time was.

"So how are we going to catch him Mulder I mean the man can change his face and anything else for that matter. Its obvious to me that if he could do what he was supposed to he could have changed larger objects into smaller things and them change them back again."

"Of course Scully but if he could do that wouldn't he just turn an arm chair into a million dollars."

"Well maybe Mulder, but what if his power didn't last very long say 20 minutes tops and then it changes back to its original form?"

"Exactly, Scully are you familiar with something called Glamour magic?"

"Yes Mulder a form of pagan magic which is also known as party magic. Teenagers at sleepovers try it like light as feather stiff as a board. It's just a game Mulder. Well the myth says that it only last for 2 minutes or so"

"Again Scully you've come through."

"Yes, and for some reason you seem overly cheery this morning." She wished she hadn't said that because it might have brought up the topic but if it was going to come out she wanted out in the open. Low and behold he just winked at her. She blushed and turned around and sneakily smiled. She had secretly loved the night before.

Mulder and Scully had received a photo of Richard Niles through fax from Skinner. They decided to barge the door down and if that didn't work wait at least an hour with him until he changed. As planned they barged the door down and there Niles was sitting in his underwear eating cereal and watching 'Jerry Springer'.

"Hello Mr Travers or should I say Richard Niles." Mulder said smugly he loved a case well done. In his flat they found several witch craft items used for permanent or longer use of glamour magic. Scully suggested that without those he couldn't perform.

They went back to the hotel with one night left in New York. With nothing to do they decided to watch TV at the hotel when both of them knew that's how the night before happened. Secretly they both wanted it and hoped it would happen. They watched alien II Mulders favourite film. After a lot of talking and wine. They leant into kiss Scully and Mulder couldn't wait they'd both wanted it all day. As per usual Washington got in the way Mulders cell phone rang.

"Mulder" He said sighing at the interruption.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean Richard Niles has escaped?" Scully sat up when she heard him reply to Skinner. He hung up the cell phone.

"Look Scully, Niles has escaped I think that those witch craft materials were present so he could prolong his magic." She looked shock but she was deeply disappointed.

"Do you want me to come with you Mulder?"

"No, you stay here get some sleep!"

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning you might as well book another night or two as well this seems like a long case to me." He exited towards the door.

"Oh and Scully?"

"Yes Mulder?" She said tired.

"In case we don't get to do this anymore in Washington." He grabbed her bent her in downwards motion and kissed her as hard as he could. He let her up and walked out the door.

"Wow Mulder, don't do things by halves will you?" She said to herself.

She looked at wine left on the table and sighed drinking both the left overs in one. She decided to call it a night and go to bed.

Scully woke to someone sat on her bed. It was Mulder with flowers.

"Morning Mulder did a guy down the hall break his leg again?"

"Yeah I've told him to be more careful." He said still looking serious.

"That guys an accident waiting to happen." She said joining in the personal joke.

"Well sorry about last night but we caught him."

"You don't need to say sorry, I enjoyed it."

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm definitely not sorry for that." She sat up further and smiled. "It's taken me eight years to get the courage to make a step I'm not going back on anything and if you don't feel the same way then that's fine I hope it doesn't effect us but Scully, I love you, I love you so much I realised I loved you when you were abducted. That's why I'd do anything to kill the men that gave you cancer." She giggled.

"Mulder shut up I love you too, I thought it was obvious." He smiled at her remark. She lay down on the bed reluctant to get out of it. She hadn't realised the time it was 3:00am she thought it must've been about 8:00.

"Anyway I better be getting to my room." He said looking quiet embarrassed at everything he just confessed.

"No Mulder stay in here tonight." He smiled and she kissed him. It become more passionate he unbuttoned her pyjama top. Not as passionate as two nights previous but more romantic. He carried on kissing her as he undressed her and she did the same. The next thing they knew he was on top of her. It felt amazing he gathered it must've been because he'd told her how he felt and she told him too. She ran her hands through his crunchy soft hair. They were both in ecstasy and love.

Mulder woke up this time it was nearer to 8:00 it was 9:30 am. Scully looked beautiful next to him. Her red hair spread across his chest. Her pale face contrasting with his dark skin. He scrolled his fingers across her bare back and kissed her. She looked so beautiful lying there. He kissed her lips and her eyes flickered. He just stared at her, he'd been staring for about 30 minutes it was 10:00am.

"Good morning."

"Mulder why didn't you wake me its 10:00 am?"

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." He looked in her deep blue eyes.

"Shut up Mulder." She said pressing her lips to his he forgot how good it felt. He loved her more than anything.


End file.
